Painful Destiny
by Josette Vigee-Lebrun
Summary: Edward loves Bella, but he must do the most horrid thing ever. AU OC


**A/N:** I do not own_ Twilight_

Painful Destiny

Do you believe in destiny?  
A certain task, or a certain character that each person's destined to be. If you do, would you ever imagine that your destiny was to become the most hated man in the history of mankind?

I wonder if George Washington know that one day he'll lead the revolution to create one of the world's most powerful nations. I wonder if Julius Caesar knew he'd one day betray his own city state? Even more so, how did these men have such conviction that their actions were correct? Were they trying to save their people or were they just trying to save their own hide? Throughout history people have made many choices believing they are righteous and they are just yet how just were they really? How was Brutus so sure he was honoring his city when he slew his best friend in cold blood? Or even, how do good parents have the confidence in their influence of their children? I always knew since coming in contact with the world that one day I would do something great. I thought I would be a great hero and join those towering figures in history but I had no idea I would out do them all.

I pondered those questions as I stand upon my Manhattan crystal tower standing where the Twin Towers once stood. Towering over the city, it shone so brightly reflecting both the fires of the dusk sun as well as the sea of flame that slowly spewed across the earth.

Designed to be another pair of towers, shaped after the king and queen on a chess board. They stood overlooking the newly reformed world. The tower was a gift from the people of the world to hail their new messiah, thinking I was here to save them. I was, but it just wasn't in the way they thought it would come. The echoing screams of pain and terror echoes even two hundred stories up even now, weeks later since The Purge. People thought they knew fear from the two world wars, but after seeing The Purge, Adolf Hitler's once notorious holocaust seem little more than a village fire.

Now only a mere ten percent of the human population remained.

I stood there staring down at the burning planet. It took ten years of foresight, ten years of planning and ten years of execution and now that it was completed in utter perfection. I wonder maybe if it was too perfect but there is no room for doubt now. I can't turn my back on all the horrors I brought to the world, the accompanying sadness so great it overflowed an ocean with blood from parents, children, lovers, and siblings alike. All in prepayment for what's to come now. It was all for this precise moment in time.

She walks slowly across the bridge connecting the Queen's tower to my Master chamber. She was dressed in the elegant white dress I bought her so many years ago. Her long flowing black hair was so beautiful in the dusk light. She walked with the confidence and determination of someone who has suffered and survived the harshest tests of life. She moves unwavering through harsh cold winds, holding in her hand the small object that will end everything.

I looked into her beautiful eyes, eyes that were once so hopeful, so full of life. Eyes that sparkled in such a special way it could have lit up any room. Now all that remains is disgust.

Good, I thought. It'll be easier if she hates me.

And it was. She didn't even blink as she pulled out her pure gold nine millimeter pistol, forged literally tears of the all the few remaining people left alive in North America. She looks me in the eye for just a moment, eyes that once held such admiration now only held disgust. She was my only regret. She shouldn't have been dragged into this but it was necessary for our world. Just as I was fated to forever hold her in unrequited love, her fate was to end my life.

"They send you of all people? I'm sure I warrant at least a man of near my intellect to even dare attempt what you're thinking." I steeled my heart to hold the pain of what I had to do. "You have always been weak. You tried to put up a strong front, a happy front, a defensive shield so that no one would ever know what you were thinking. So fearful of others that you would lock yourself away within yourself. You do not possess the nobility of life of a hero nor do you posses any strength. How can you possibly imagine to succeed with that tiny little gun there? You know what my abilities are. You are trying to shoot down a jet with bow and arrows. Give it up, you should have stayed by my side as my queen and ruled this wretched and weak planet."

As those practiced words came out of my vile lie touting mouth, I started to think back to when I first met her thirty years ago. She truly was weak, but then how rarely do you find a teenager who's not? Confused about their life, trying to find their direction in life, wondering what their future held. I was no different. Looking at her now, so strong and confident, I have to say I am so proud of her. I just hope that her hatred of me was strong enough it would protect her from what she had to do.

"Why did you do this? What was it all for? Just to lash back at me for all these years? The world was innocent, they never hurt you. If you hate me, then deal with me! You are just a coward, hiding behind all your lies and excuses. How did it come to this? Didn't you say you'll be my guardian angel? Didn't you say you loved me? How can you do this to me? You destroyed everything! Did you think this would make me love you back?" She had tears in her eyes, but I couldn't tell if they were tears of rage, disgust, or sadness. It was hard to imagine anyone could still hold tears for the monstrous creature I've become to them. "I'm sorry, but this has to end. Prophecy has guaranteed our victory over you today. You will die here and now, and our story ends here. I know in your twisted mind you think you did all this for me, so I will bare the ensuing consequences. I am a criminal no less than you to our people. But I will live on, I will fix what you destroyed. I will rebuild everything."

I could not be more proud of her. She has grown into someone so strong. I guess my job really was done. There was just one more thing I have to do and it will all be over.

I taunt her as I walk to meet her on the bridge, "Oh you stupid little girl, you haven't changed a bit. Still so naive and pathetic. All age has brought you is a more senile mind and an even less courage. You never had the guts to do anything and you still can't." I stop in front of her. I reach down and lift her gun up to my heart. "Pull the trigger. You can't do it. Not because you care about me, but because you are just weak. You think some foolish fortune-telling is going to save you from me? Remember, I cannot die. I am a god. No bullet, no matter how painfully forged will penetrate my diamond hard skin."

I grab her hand, so tightly wrapped around the trigger. Her skin no longer the soft silk that it once was. Hardened by time, her hands are now wrinkled and dry. I knew what had to be done, but before that, I am going to return to her at least a bit of what I had taken from her life.

I calmed my mind, focusing on the pool of power emanating from within me. I let a trickle of it escape from me in an expanding ring,freezing time. As the world became frozen, I summoned my power in it's entirety, letting it flow through my hand in a wild rush into her hands. I guide the power as it travels through her skin, nerves, muscles, and bone, covering her entire body. I let the power start the regenerative process, revitalizing all of her cells. I slow the process down enough so that it would not have any obvious effects for at least an hour. She needs to be able to pull the trigger with the full momentum of her anguish. But deep inside me, I know I just wanted her to remember me for something good after I am no more. I deposit the well of power into her heart. She will effectively become immortal and become just as all powerful as I have become.

I remembered how my powers manifested itself the first time. I was eleven years old, glaring at a basketball in a fit of rage after hearing about the pair of sisters next door were about to move. They were the first girls to talk to me since moving to Toronto. I couldn't help but have a chuckle thinking back to how my biggest worries back then was how to talk to girls without stammering. I was so mad I just sat on the grass in the nearby playground staring at my brand new basketball. I don't remember how long I was looking at it but suddenly it just exploded, pelting me and the nearby boy with warm leather. I didn't learn until much later that what I can do is energy manipulation and mass generation.

In other words, I have the power of creation.

However, the power of creation is not as limitless as people might think. At first all I could do is heat somethings up at a speed that would have been easily beaten by a microwave. I then learned that I can heal a cut when I accidentally gashed myself across the arm while trying to load a badly made cardboard box onto a truck. It took a mere five seconds to close and heal the wound. From then on my powers grew at an alarming rate. Soon I was able to heal others, heal cancer, manipulate the weather and even stop time.

As my powers transferred themselves over to her, I also implant the knowledge of how to use them, set to unfold over a period a few days. She will these powers to rebuild what remains of the world. As the last of my powers flow into her, I plaster on my most taunting smirk and wait as time slowly unfreezes.

Her expression finally completes its transformation to anger after finally feeling my touch on her hand. She takes a step back. "You are wrong, Edward. The girl you knew once was long dead. You killed her when you killed all her friends, destroyed her city, and all burnt to cinders all that she cared about. How many other girls have had to suffer the same fate as me just so you can satisfy your ambitions? Good bye, Edward."

Thinking prophecy will power her magic bullet, she fires. The impact was a lot harder than I imagined. I have been shot at before by any weapon imaginable, all energy dissipated when they reached the thin layer of skin like shield that surrounded me. Since I mastered my abilities, I've never felt another impact. The shield was so absolute it was even able to withstand the two nuclear missiles that made its way to the back of my head. But now that I am powerless, I am a mere mortal. Her prophecy, actually penned by me and carelessly misplaced told a story of the alignment of the planets that will dissipate my powers at this precise moment.

My entire life has amassed to this one precise moment. As the bullet found its mark in my heart, so did all the hate that existed in the world. As I fell backwards off of the bridge, my mind couldn't help but wonder where all this began from. Was it the scarcity of resources that lead to a global war, the false hope brought on by the false messiah, or was it triggered by a boy's hopeless love for a girl that was destined to be unrequited? As my mind slowed down, my memories drifts to me in hazy images, the images are red with the blood spilt in my time, but as they passed in and out of my mind, all of them shared a singular base.

Her.

The End

---------

Thank You for reading, please review.

Any errors you find please message me, so i can fix them.


End file.
